


Nightmare

by fandom_susceptible



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, M/M, Mental recovery still in progress, Ryan has a nightmare, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Ryan has a nightmare about the night he was raped.  Chad handles it as well as he can.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read standalone, but I envision it as a mental recovery snapshot sequel to my fic "Ryan's Jaw", so if you're interested in some of the events that led up to this, go check that out.

     Chad jerked awake to the sound of someone screaming.  He mentally panicked for a second and he felt as if his heart had stopped when he realized it was Ryan, in the bed next to him.  Blue eyes were open but unseeing, and the scream had faded to panting and a loud, pained whimper.  His eyelids fluttered shut as Chad watched, horrified.

     Another heart-wrenching yelp broke him from his shock and he almost bent over his lover before realizing that would probably make things worse.  He grabbed Ryan’s hand and held it tight. “Ryan!  Ryan, wake up!  Wake up, it’s just a dream!  It’s just a dream, Ry, come on.”

     He kept talking until the shaking and the cries faded, with Ryan opening his eyes again.  This time they were focused and fell on him.  Sweat beaded his long lashes and he was still breathing hard. “Hey, baby.” Chad said gently, pushing the blond bangs out of his forehead.

     Fear sparked in Ryan’s eyes again and he tensed.

     “Shh—no, no, don’t panic, love.  You’re safe now.” Chad promised softly, stroking his cheek. “You’re in our bed, at home, with me.  The doors and windows are locked, like I promised.  Sharpay checked my work.  Nobody can get in and hurt you.”

     Ryan reached up to touch his own face and grimaced, feeling his skin soaking wet from a combination of tears and sweat. “Are you sure?” He asked weakly.

     “Sharpay checked it, I promise.  You know she wouldn’t settle for anything less than perfection.” He cautiously moved to embrace his lover, cradling him gently. “What were you dreaming about?  Do you remember?  You were . . . I woke up because you were thrashing and screaming.”

     Ryan didn’t answer for a minute, instead burying his face in Chad’s chest. “The guys who . . .” He swallowed. “The ones who did . . . did this to me.”

     Chad couldn’t see it, with their position and the darkness, but it didn’t take a genius to realize that feeling on his chest was Ryan rubbing his jaw.  Suddenly it clicked what the nightmare had been about.  He had been reliving the night he was raped.

     “Oh, baby.” Chad kissed the top of his head. “What do you need from me?  Do you want to try going back to sleep, or do you want a cup of tea?  Maybe a shower?”

     Ryan shook violently for a second. “Just don’t go anywhere.” He said, sounding far younger than his 26 years.

     Chad’s heart broke and he held Ryan closer. “I won’t, angel, I promise.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Chad calls him angel. Get over it.


End file.
